


Following the Leader

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Lin swears she knows where she's going.
Relationships: Erika Myers & Original Character
Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986





	Following the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another drabble. Damn, I should say what the prompt is. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: "Just follow me, I know the area."

“Just follow me,“ Lin whispered, shouldering her backpack, "I know the area.”

"You said that the last time we came here,” Erika pointed out. Rain pelted the pair’s little lean-to as they sheltered from the cold.

“Yes, and this time I do know the area,” said Lin, shrugging. Pointing to a small bluff, she said, “That’s where Declan took cover when The Horses started shooting at us, and there,” pointing directly opposite, “is where Tesla bitched about all the mud.”

“The man can complain,” Erika agreed. “Ok, so where next?”

Lin looked around, finger in the air. “… I don’t know.”


End file.
